


The fox' daily troubles

by ZamiShah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Kita being a nice captain as allways, More tags to be added, OC, OC manager insert, Osamu being a mean brother, Team Dynamics, Twins, atsumu being a big baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZamiShah/pseuds/ZamiShah
Summary: Here comes a series of shortish stories about our dearest foxes spending their days full of chaos and annoying twinsChapter 3: Hair color change
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may have gotten pretty obsessed with the Miya twins and Inarizaki and got a ton of headcanons of them, so I will just dump them out in here, they'll mostly be short and mostly be comedy but maybe there'll be more variations. (Plus maybe I do another story with an OC manager in there)  
> (The title may change at some point, I wasn't very creative with it, anyway)

Osamu was mostly early when it came to mornings. He woke up early enough, earlier than Atsumu, and got ready at a reasonable time. He liked to have enough time to have breakfast and pack up a nice lunch. He’d never miss out any mealtime.

What he hated was when he had to wake up his annoying brother. Atsumu never gets up on time even after Osamu told him to wake up. In the end, the grey-haired twin would just leave and then receive a call from said brother complaining about not waking him up.

Honestly, it was not worth the pain, but he still did. At least he can say that he did. “Oi, Sumu!”

He turned around at the sound of his brother growling. Atsumu was already awake and even ready. Though something seemed to be off.

Osamu remembered that yesterday they had to walk through the rain, plus it was pretty cold. Osamu changed immediately after coming home but his stupid ass brother did not, he even ran out again, because he forgot something.

When Atsumu sneezed, (a very weird sneeze) he confirmed what Osamu was suspecting.

“So, yer got a cold” He smirked at his twin, all to Atsumu’s dismay. “It’s nothin’” He insisted, “let’s just go!”

“Go, where?” Osamu asked, “yer ill, stay home.”

“No, I’m fine!” Atsumu refused to keep listening to him and rushed to his door. Not that Osamu had expected anything else from his stupid twin. So he whipped out his phone and dialed a number.

Waiting a second for the other person to pick it up.

“Hello, Kita-San, the idiot’s got a cold and still rushin’ to training. He’ll get us all sick.”

Kita listened carefully and thanked him for notifying him. He will take care of that and with that, Osamu smugly put his phone away and took his bag. Leaving with the satisfaction of seeing Atsumu kicked out made him hurry after his twin. 


	2. The new manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi Satou has to choose a club to enter and out of pure interest, she goes to check out the boys' volleyball club and surely she was not disappointed at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so there is no confusion about the time-line, this here is supposed to happen timewise before the first chapter, it's basically a flash-back introduction of sorts, so that's fine.  
> Mimi Satou is my OC who I came up with pretty early when thinking about how there could be a manager and I could not unthink that idea anymore.  
> The short stories are mostly funny but there might be the emotional one here and there as I have decided to make this a series of headcanons I have of 'in-between scenes from actual canon stories.  
> Please forgive if my writing is too bad (I am doing my best I swear >.<) and please enjoy.

Mimi Satou is a highschool first-year at Inarizaki high. A young girl, with dark blue hair that goes slightly past her shoulders, very thick hair and mostly parted into two and styled to go over her front. Her eyes were a much lighter crystal blue. She might not be considered an outstanding beauty but she still was pretty. And of decent height with 5"7.

It was the start of the year and about time to choose a club. Unfortunately, she had little interest in any of the options. Though she was interested in sports so maybe check those out first. However, she was not able to actually do any sports activity, due to her leg still suffering from past injuries. She still used a crutch for support so if she ended up in a club she'd become the manager there.

As of now, only the volleyball club seemed to have that spot-free. _So volleyball it is._ Which was perfect honestly. Mimi had been playing volleyball during her middle school days in Tokyo and had a lot of knowledge in that field, the interest came naturally. Inarizaki was a powerhouse and becoming the manager of something like this must be great and a big achievement.

She made her way to the gym, as best as she could. People were gathered there at the entrance that did not wear a jersey or sports clothes in general. They must be spectators watching a match. A practice match.

Of course, they were. This year the school had a famous duo scouted and that must be their first game. Mimi knew of them too, anyone in the volleyball field knew them. The Miya Twins. 

_How exciting_ Mimi thought. She will see with her own eyes what was so special about them, maybe she'll really become the manager here. They were apparently good-looking. Entering the court was not easy with a barrage of students (mostly girls) hindering you and they truly pissed her off. Making the girl glare daggers at anyone in her way and luckily people around her seemed to get the message. Giving the girl a little more room to move through. _Honestly!_

What she saw did not disappoint. Both twins were there playing and scoring. It was like they controlled the whole game. Mimi was mesmerized by their teamwork. How one flawlessly jumps and runs expecting the other to get the ball. One of them should be a specialized setter but Mimi could not tell which one. They were identical twins after all. Though their jersey number should give it away, there was another problem. Either one was ready to go and set. They were a duo like no other she had ever seen. One filled in the gap that the other left. And seeing them there has made her excited for some reason. She stared there with wide shining eyes and in total awe. What was it that made her react like this? Why was their play so beautiful for her? She had no answer to all that but she sure wanted to see more. To understand why she felt like this and what she will feel like in the future.

Maybe she should become the manager and stay here, stay here to see their beautiful play. Yes, she should do that. 

The next day coach Kurusou had asked his team to gather up around him. Mimi standing next to him seemed very calm and collective. Which meant she can deal with pressure well.

“This lady here is Mimi Satou, our new manager. Please be nice to her.” He immediately looked at the twins. “Is that clear!” They nodded nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave behind comments and I dearly thank anyone that left behind kudos.  
> The next chapter will come soon.


	3. Hair color change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting mistaken several times the twins finally decide to color their hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wondered for a while when the twins changed their hair color but I guess we all at least know why they did. The funniest thing is that there are still people getting them confused. XD

It happened nearly every day. Not just during club activities but also during class hours and breaks. Someone would come to Osamu during lunch addressing him as Atsumu and the way around. Which should not have surprised them at all. They were identical twins after all the only thing different is their eye-colors but that was not too significant to be enough.

Sometimes even the coach had some trouble telling them apart. There was after all no need to constantly wear their jerseys during most practices they all wore blank shirts, all the same color. 

The most annoying thing was when Osamu was addressed because of any trouble Atsumu caused with classmates or if a teacher wanted to talk to him about his grades. (Not that it was any different for Atsumu). Lunchtime and general breaks were just way too annoying.

“We’re twins but we’re not the same,” said Osamu. They were currently on break time and together with Atsumu he sat in a circle with the other first years. Even they tend to get confused despite the fact that the twins didn’t even go to the same class. Osamu and Suna went to the same one, just like Atsumu and Gin. Yet both still get confused during practice.

“You look the same” Suna replied, not bothering to look up from his phone. Gin added: “You know during class we only have one of you around but here you’re constantly next to each other.”

“Samu always looks so bored, he never smiles too much,” said Atsumu as if that was obvious enough to tell them apart. “And Sumu looks so stupid.”

“Huh!? Yer look stupid!”

“You two are identical twins” Mimi interjected them before they would start fighting, “if one looks stupid then so does the other.”

“Our hair is parted in different ways.”

True, though that mostly made them a mirrored version of the other and during a match, no one really had the time to care for their differently parted hair. “Where is the problem though?” Mimi asked, “most opponents need quite some time to realize which one’s which. Makes it harder to have Atsumu the first touch.”

“True” they agreed. “But we don’t want to be mistaken like this forever.”

“Then how about a color change?” Suna suggested, still not looking up from his phone. The twins looked at each other, considering his idea. “Damn Suna, yer a genius.”

The next day:

The Inarizaki boys’ volleyball club stared as their ever so famous chaos twins entered the court and none of them were brown heads anymore. One with blonde and the other with a greyish color.

“Man they really colored it” commented Suna unimpressed, yet still taking pictures of them. He got side-eyed by both Mimi and Gin. “You suggested it!”

“Come on guys, tell us apart!” The twins eagerly waited for them to answer. They all took a good look. Blonde was a very outstanding color especially given that most people around here were blackheads. “Atsumu yer the blonde one,” said Gin confidently. Making the twins happy. “Correct.”

“Good job Osamu, you chose the better color” Suna said, obviously annoying Atsumu. “I agree” added Mimi, only to add to Atsumu’s annoyance. Both giving Osamu the thumbs up, he returned. “Yeah, I know.”

"Huh?! I look much better!" Atsumu shouted, childishly.

“Enough, back to practice,” Kita ordered and so their usual routine started.

Bonus:

It still took them some getting used to the new hair color until people could really start telling them apart, so in the end, they were still faced with the same problem, and sometimes people still cannot tell them apart even from different hair colors. Making them wonder why they went through all the trouble to color it at all.

Damn Suna, that was maybe not the best idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little question here, has anyone an idea how Japanese schools work? Like with rules I know that they usually are rather strict and for example to allow students to change their hair color, or is that dependent on what school one is at. However, I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you whoever leaves kudos and maybe comments. (I like to know if I am doing good with their accents, I feel like I am doing something wrong XD)

**Author's Note:**

> So this first one came to my mind since Kita had already a pack and note prepared for Atsumu when he was told to leave. All I could think of was, Osamu definitely busted him. (but we know that he cares about little Sumu, a bit anyway XD)


End file.
